


Oblivious

by daiseypuppy (svana_vrika)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Canon Related, Community: 30_kisses, First Kiss, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-31
Updated: 2005-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/daiseypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi discovers Tsuzuki isn't as oblivious as he seems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "30kisses". Prompt was 'Look over here'.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Yami no Matsuei and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Yoko Matsushita.

I watch him as he looks around the shop, a smile on his face. That he’s smiling at all is a wonder to me, after what he’d gone through last night. But Tsuzuki’s always been like that- not necessarily quick to rebound, but quick to recover enough to be able to slip his carefree mask back into place. 

I’ve loved him for time indeterminate. Since- at the risk of sounding cliché- the first time I laid eyes on him, though it might have been more lust than true affection. I _know_ it was my desire of him that led me to ask Kanoe to make me his partner all those years ago. But, he was such an innocent- more like a child than a man with his love of sweets and his lackadaisical behavior- that I couldn’t _help_ but fall for him, despite the way his laissez faire attitude often rankled my more practical and organized mannerisms. But his tears; gods the tears he would shed whenever he’d claim a soul. Granted, he always managed to be quasi-reserved and professional in front of the ‘client’, but as soon as the assignment was over, he’d shatter like a fragile China doll. Eventually, I couldn’t take it any more; when his tears and guilt caused me to revisit my own, I asked for a transfer. 

I hurt him back then; I know I did, despite his declarations of the contrary. But, though I’ve seldom left Meifu since our last assignment, and despite the fact that Tsuzuki’s remained oblivious to my true feelings, I’ve always watched out for him, always loved him, and always strove for his happiness. Which, is why I’m here with him now, in Kyoto. 

Muraki came after him last night- made him witness a brutal murder of a young girl, and then had the gall to tell her best friend that it was because Tsuzuki was there that it had happened. I could have murdered the bastard for honing in on his guilt like that. In fact, I tried to, but Muraki has powers of his own and, though I managed to wound him, he shielded himself from the majority of my attack. Making some comment about his clothing being soiled, he vanished, and I rushed to Tsuzuki’s side; leaving Hisoka in Watari’s care, I took him back to my hotel room. 

When he awoke, he was surprised, and- to my pleasure- glad to see me. But, it wasn’t long before his mask slipped again and, before I knew it, he’d thrown himself against my chest, lamenting the loss of yet another innocent because of him. I did my best to console him and he clung to me like a child, eventually falling asleep in my arms- not that I minded. Those were the few memories of our partnership that I _did_ cherish… the pleasurable feelings that holding Asato through the night elicited in me. 

When he awoke, I insisted he take the day off and spend it in my company. Ignoring my frugal voice, I made sure he knew that the sky was the limit; that whatever he wanted he was to have. However, despite the numerous shops we’ve been through, he’s not purchased a single thing- save, of course, the sweets that he’s consumed throughout the day. It saddens me; I wanted him to have at least one memento of our time together today. But, as we’re in the last shop, I guess it’s not meant to be- or so I think. 

“Seiichiro, I know what I want. Look over here…” His breath is warm and moist on my ear, and his use of my given name surprises me, but neither fills me with as much delight as the sensation of his lips brushing mine in our first kiss. “I’ve been wanting to tell you that since the very first store,” he grouses playfully against my ear. “But, they’ve all been so busy that I couldn’t bring myself to do it until now.” He pauses and kisses me again, this time lingering long enough for me to respond. “And, the best thing about it is,” he adds softly when we part, his mouth still close enough to mine to where I can feel the breath of his words. “This is something we both want and will treasure, ne?” 

_‘Hnn…’_ I can’t help but think as we walk hand in hand back to the hotel. _‘I guess my love isn’t as oblivious as I’d thought._


End file.
